A large capacity Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card refers to a smart card configured by coupling, for example, a large capacity NAND flash memory to a conventional USIM card in the form of a single chip. The necessities of such large capacity USIM cards are increasing as various operator services (such as a Wireless Internet Platform for Interoperability (WIPI) application) can be mounted in a USIM card and services of a large capacity memory (256 MB or 1 GB or more) can be provided to clients.
In recent years, the concept of a smart card web server (SCWS) has been applied to a smart card mounted to a mobile communication terminal based on a large capacity of the smart card, providing an environment where various service applications can be mounted within a smart card. Such a smart card web server allows various web pages and applications to be driven in a browser of a mobile communication terminal serving as a client.
A large-capacity smart card mounted to a mobile communication terminal provides an environment where such a smart card can be used as a space for storing various contents of a user. In particular, as it becomes possible to store multimedia contents of high capacities, they are required to be inquired and played back through specific applications mounted to a mobile communication terminal.